coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9740 (10th April 2019)
Plot Gary reluctantly answers a call from Rick who says he needs to see him. Instead, he carries on the work on No.3’s roof to avoid him. He apologises to Sarah for letting her down so much recently. Imran is annoyed when he overhears Nick boasting that Underworld will be up and running again tomorrow, as he shows no signs of remorse that the tragedy killed his sister. When Toyah tries to intervene, he snaps at her and she stalks out of the flat. Carla leaves another message on “Rana’s” answerphone. Imran gets an idea as to how to make it up with Toyah and asks Alya for her help. Getting more paranoid, Carla covers the webcam on her laptop. Having been seen having sex by a mortified Gary up a ladder, Chesney and Gemma bemoan that they never get any time alone and decide to get a week away. Receiving £250 for his work, Gary lies to Mary that more maintenance is needed on No.3. Daniel shows Ken the readings and songs he wants at Bertie’s christening, saying he isn’t interested in having a religious ceremony. Ken suggests a humanist ceremony. Peter apologises to Kate for accusing her of sending the texts. She agrees to help in tracing who the culprit is. Gary is staggered to see Rick in No.8 with Harry in his arms, posing to Sarah as an old friend who is there to offer Gary work. He has no option to agree to take it on. Gemma is put out when Chesney books a week in Portugal but staying with Linda Hancock, as she’s his ex’s mum. He agrees to make alternative plans. Making it clear that Sarah and Harry are under threat, Rick orders Gary to get suited up. Alya hands Imran the ingredients to make a special vegetarian curry for Toyah. Kate tries to enlist Alya’s help in finding out who is posing as Rana on social media but runs off when she becomes emotionally upset by the matter. Gemma refuses the offer of a trip to Prestatyn with Mary. Paul reminds Gemma of the caravan holidays they enjoyed in their youth and offers to sort something out along those lines for her. Imran makes a mess of the kitchen making the curry. He and Toyah reach an understanding over his situation and she helps him with the meal. Seeing Kate’s upset state, Alya is shamed into confessing she was the one who sent the texts. Rick takes Gary to an assisted living complex, he orders him to persuade the vulnerable pensioner residents to take out loans with him or he will tell Sarah everything. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Carla Connor - Alison King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Oakenash Assisted Living Community - Car park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rick forces a reluctant Gary to work for him; Peter asks Kate to try to find out who is hounding Carla; and Imran regrets taking out his frustrations on Toyah. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,832,367 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes